1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a porphyrin monomer, a porphyrin-containing poly(imide), and a metal ion porphyrin-containing poly(imide) and the process of formation thereof. More specifically, the invention relates to the preparation of specific porphyrin monomers having reactive diamine substituents, their reaction with dianhydrides, to produce polyporphyrin optionally containing one or more metal ions. The polymers are useful as semiconductors and electrically conducting films, non-linear optical (NLO) materials, sensor materials, magnetic materials, electrochromics polymers, photo and electrocatalysts and advanced structural materials.
2. Description Of Related Art
There is a strong demand for the development of metal ion containing organic polymers for a variety of advanced electrical, optical and structural applications. To synthesize useful metal ion containing polymers is often a complicated time-consuming and costly process.
U.S. Patents of general interest include the following:
K. Tamkawa, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,004 disclose phthalocyanine monomers useful in optical storage and reading.
J. E. Kuder, et al., disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,782 a dimer acid polyamide resin. Porphyrins are not taught.
K. Y. Law, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,750 disclose novel naphthophthalocyanine monomers for use as dyes.
D. E. Nickles, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,607 discloses an unusual polyimide polymer.
Tsuchida, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,466 disclose non-azine polymeric metal ion complexes.
Fukuda, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,681 disclose non-azine porphyrin derivatives for cancer diagnosis.
Schmidt, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,723 disclose non metal ion-containing porphyrin monomer derivatives as immunoassay markers.
Gotoh, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,386 disclose magnesium or aluminum ion-containing phthalocyanine monomer and polymer compositions.
S. C. Narang et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,502 disclose the synthesis of porphyrin-based metal ion-containing polymers using tetraketone porphyrin monomers and tetramines.
Matsuchita Electric Industries, KK in JP 6-2014321, Jan. 22, 1987, disclose the vapor deposition of phthalocyanine monomers.
Kanegafuchi Chem KK in JP 87258565, Oct. 14, 1987, disclose a porphyrin polymer always having at least one free ester group per unit.
H. Tsuchida, in Japanese Patent No. JP 58010515, Jan. 21, 1983 discloses hydrophobic polyamide urethane polymers containing porphyrin complex polyimides.
Mitsubishi Kaser, JP 8-870723, Mar. 24, 1980, and JP 1-242584, Sep. 27, 1989, and JP 1-242,680, Sep. 27, 1989, disclose a porphyrin amine having the amine on the pendant phenyl substituent.
None of these references individually or collectively teach or suggest the present invention.
All references, articles, patents, standards and the like cited in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
It is therefore desirable to produce new generation polymers which exhibit high thermal stability and good electrical conductivity without undue expense or time. The conjugated porphyrin based polymers of the present invention accomplish these objectives.